Protective Features
Stealing is one major aspect of Island Paradise, but some players don't like it. Decorations can be purchased from the Island Paradise shop that prevent stealing from certain animals. Special animals and trees are immune to stealing, and there are always other tips to minimize neighbors' thievings. Decorations These functional decorations can be purchased and placed on a player's island to protect certain animals. Chicken Coop Chicken Coops only protect Chickens from having their eggs stolen. The Chicken Coop is available from the Decorative/Functional category of the Island Paradise shop for 5000 coins. It gives 50 xp when purchased. Its shop description reads, "Keeps your chickens safe! This item prevents other players from stealing from your chickens." You cannot place your chickens into the coop. Having the coop on your island will protect your chickens. If you have the coop stored in your storage, your chickens will not be protected. Locks will appear on all Chickens once it is placed on your island. Having the coop will not change the fact that chickens have Variable Harvest. So some chickens will give 2 eggs upon harvest, and others will give 3, but they will always read the full harvest amount, such as 2/2 and 3/3. After purchasing, players have the option to make a post that will give their neighbors 25 coins each at no cost to themselves. An update on October 27, 2009 made it so ostriches are no longer protected by the chicken coop. Goat Bell The Goat Bell protects Goats from theft. Its shop description reads, "This oversized alarm bell will prevent anyone stealing from your Goats!" The Goat Bell is available from the Decorative/Functional category of the Island Paradise shop for 7500 coins, giving 75 xp when bought. If you have the bell stored in your storage, your goats will still be protected. Locks will appear on all Goats once it is placed either on your island or in storage. After purchasing, players have the option to make a post that will give their neighbors 25 coins each at no cost to themselves. Ostrich Coop The Ostrich Coop protects Ostriches from theft. The Ostrich Coop is available from the Decorative/Functional category of the Island Paradise shop for 14200 coins, giving 142 xp when bought. The description reads "Keeps your ostriches safe! This item prevents other players from stealing from your ostriches." You cannot place your ostriches into the coop. Having the coop on your island will protect your ostriches. If you have the coop stored in your storage, your ostriches will not be protected. Locks will appear on all Ostriches once it is placed on your island. Golden Llama Bell The Golden Llama Bell protects Llamas from theft. The Golden Llama Bell is available from the Decorative/Functional category of the Island Paradise shop for 13500 coins, giving 135 xp when bought and it is unlocked at level 20. The description reads "This oversized golden alarm will prevent other anyone from stealing from your Llamas." If you have the bell stored in your storage, your Llamas will not be protected. Locks will appear on all Llamas once it is placed on your island. Border Collie The Border Collie proctects Sheep from theft. See Border Collie for more info. Bouncer Gorilla The Bouncer Gorilla will protect all your animals from theft. You can obtain it by completing one of the Genie's quests. Other Items Other items in the shop such as the White Flag and No Stealing Sign will not protect anything from stealing. The Cassowary's description may be misleading, but it will only protect its own eggs from stealing, and nothing else. Special Items Some items come with natural protection. Meteor Credit Purchases All animals and trees purchased using Meteor Credits are automatically protected from stealing. Locks will appear on the MC animals and trees. If you convert your Meteor Credits into coins then purchase an animal or tree, those ones will not be protected. Kiwis Kiwis are the only animal that has natural protection. It lays only 1 fruit, which is not enough for neighbors to steal from. Using this feature will not protect anything other than the Kiwi from stealing. Locks Locks can be seen by hovering over protected animals or trees. They are only seen by visitors to the island. Other Tips The methods outlined below do not guarantee a 100% harvest 100% of the time, since these are not actual built-in functions within the game, and only methods of minimizing theft of items that cannot be protected. Using any of the tips below will not make a lock appear on the items you are trying to protect. Crops There is no possible method of locking crops, but it is possible to hide a few low-lying crops, such as Tomatoes, by planting the crops behind a large, dense grove of trees and accessing them via the Shift-T function. A variation would be to use decorations and plant the crops behind them. But since this is hardly possible to do for an entire island, it is best to purchase either a Tiki Harvester or a Mega Harvester. A Mega Harvester is actually the better of the two choices, since it harvests far faster than the Tiki Harvester, but it more expensive to purchase. A supply of Tiki Potions is also helpful, since it takes (usually) longer for the Tiki Power to recharge by itself than you can use it up. Animals By lining trees up, animals can be hidden behind them and using Shift-T to reach them. A variation of this method is to hide the animals behind decorations and use the Shift-D function to reach them. This method is not 100% foolproof as the animals will move around behind the trees and sometimes small gaps are open and neighbors can still steal from them. However, since the Shift-T and Shift-D function only works on the players' own island, animals are fairly well protected using this feature, unless the animal is exceptionally tall (such as an Ostrich) or exceptionally large (such as a Cow). In addition to hiding animals, the use of an Animal Harvest Charm also has a chance of decreasing theft, since animals can be harvested far quicker using the charm than a human can click. The charm must be used just after the animals are mature and ready for harvest - or the possible protection it can offer would be negated by neighbors having time to steal from the animals. Trees Trees are the best method of shielding other items, so they are the most difficult to protect. A method that can hide a few relatively short trees is to hide them behind the Barn and use the Shift-D function to reach them, since the Barn is the single largest decoration in the game. You can also use decoys, such as hiding valuable trees behind the Major Oak (if you bought one while it was available). However, since players can only ever have 1 Barn on their island, it is not a good way to hide a lot of trees, only a few valuable ones. In addition to hiding a few behind decorations, the Tree Harvest Charm also has a chance of decreasing theft, especially if you have hundreds of trees and can't possibly click that many that fast. Of course, the charm must be used just after the trees are mature and ready for harvest - or it's a moot point since your neighbors will have plenty of time to steal from the trees. Neighbors Remember, your neighbors are people too! You can always ask them to stop stealing from you if you absolutely hate it, but not all neighbors will respect this wish, so pick and choose who you want to keep and why. Of course, making sure that you follow the same principle of not stealing from their islands will generally make them more respectful of your wish. Having very few neighbors will also ensure that there are fewer thefts, since each neighbor can only steal at maximum 3 items per day from your island. You can also ask to add neighbors that specifically do not steal. See also *Stealing Category:Decorations Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Functional